The Snow
by Tracybrat
Summary: Trunks and Goten enjoy the day after a snow storm until things get out of hand and end up in a life or death situation.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

This story takes place during the first winter after the Buu saga. Trunks: 8, Goten: 7.

CHAPTER ONE

Goten sits in his bedroom at his desk quietly studying which is something his Mom made him do now. After all the excitment of Earths most recent threat now in the past and Goten not getting any younger, Chichi deciedes it is now his time to hit the books like his big Brother used to. Not that he has to be a scholar...she just wants him to be smarter than his father.

"Why do I have to spend a perfectly good Saturday in my room studying?" Goten asks his brother whom he shares a bedroom with. Gohan was also studying. "Aw Goten, stop complaining. You're not alone ya know. Mom's making me study too." Gohan replies. "But Gohan...it's boring. How can you do this all the time? " "I'm not going to be able to do it at all Goten if you don't keep your mouth shut and let me concentrate!" "Um...sorry..."

"Goten, phone!" Goten hears his Mom call from downstairs. "YEAH! Maybe it's Trunks!" 'Hopefully it is.' Gohan thinks to himself.

Downstairs Goten answers the phone. "Hello?" "Goten, you wanna come over and spend the night? Mom says there is a big snowstorn coming tonight and so I thought maybe you and me could get up first thing in the morning and spend the whole day outside in it!" Trunks asked his best friend. "That sounds great! But I gotta go ask my Mom. She has been making me study like Gohan." "Oh, thats too bad. What a bummer. Well...hurry up and ask, will ya?" "Sure Trunks...Be right back!" Goten puts the phone down and turns to his Mother and asks if he can spend the night at Capsule Corp with Trunks. Chichi says ok as long as Goku takes him there with his instant transmission because she doesn't want him flying that distance in the fridged wheather they were currently having. A minute later Trunks gets his answer. "She said yes Trunks! I'll be there in 10 minutes...Dad's gotta IT me there." "Ok Goten...see ya soon. Bye." -  



	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT...although if I did I'd be rich.

CHAPTER TWO

Trunks found himself pacing the floor anxiously waiting for his best friend to arrive. He knew it wouldn't be long because his father was bringing him over via Instant Transmission but he really could not wait. He just loved hanging out with Goten. Goten would always be willing to do whatever crazy thing he could come up with to do no matter what it was even if they were destined to get into trouble for it. Finally right before his eyes Goku appeared with Goten next to him holding his hand. His other hand carried a backpack obviously holding all of his overnight stuff. "Thanks Dad!" Goten beamed brightly up at his almost mirror image. "Gimmie a call Goten when your ready to come back home and I'll come back and get you. Ok?" Goku announced. "K Dad" Goten replied. With that Goku disappeared.

Goten turned and with a huge smile looked at his best friend who just smirked at him back. Neither of them spoke for a full minute. Then as if on cue they both said at the same exact time "I'm hungry! Wanna eat?" With that both boys doubled up in laughter not believing what just happened. Just then Bulma walks into the room. "Hi Goten. Whats so funny? I just made some dinner. You two hungry? Did I just ask two growing Saiyans if they were hungry?" Bulma said shaking her head. "Go wash your hands and come to the table. I'm just going to go out to the Gravity Room and get your father. Let's hope he is in a good mood." Bulma turned on her heel and walked away. "Perfect timing, hey Goten? " Trunks said. "Yeah, Trunks. It's like she read our minds or something. How'd she know we were both hungry?"

Freshly washed both boys beat Vegeta to the table just as Bulma began putting the pots on the table. Vegeta walked into the room also freshly washed and couldn't help but comment before even taking his seat. "Woman...why didn't you warn me that Kakarot's youngest spawn would be joining us tonight?" "Oh Vegeta, be nice. He is spending the night with Trunks. Trunks needs someone to play with him since you never do." Bulma responded to her husbands rude question. All that was heard out of Vegeta was a muffled "Hn."

After dinner both boys went up to Trunks room. "Trunks...I am sooooo full. I don't think I ever ate so much in my entire life." "You can say that again Goten. You ate more than my Dad." Trunks replies. "It was just so good. My Mom usually doesn't make Burritos. She mostly makes rice n' stuff." "Enough about food Goten. Whatcha wanna do? You wanna check out my new video game?" "Yeah...I wanna play...I wanna play!" "Hush Goten, gimmie a chance to put it in. Your so annoying somtimes...geesh." With that Goten frowned. He didn't like it when Trunks said things like that. It hurts his feelings. He can't help it he gets excited.

Trunks and Goten play video games for 3 hours. Trunks winning more than half the time. (Of corse, it is his game.) In thoes 3 hours Trunks called Goten, dummy, stupid and moron 10 times. The 10th time Goten had enough and started to cry. "Trunks, I'm not stupid." "Then quit acting stupid, stupid." Trunks replied. That made Goten cry even louder. Goten's crying was so loud Bulma heard him from the living room downstairs and decieded she better go see what was the matter.

She entered Trunks' bedroom without knocking. "Trunks, what happened? Why is Goten crying?" Trunks looked up at his Mom with a guilty look on his face. "Um...I accidently called Goten stupid. But I couldn't help it. It is not my fault he acts like a baby and has to cry about everything." Trunks replied sheepishly. "Well now you know it hurts his feelings. Don't do it again. Now I want you to apologize to him and I want you to mean it." "Apologize for what Woman?" Vegeta asked. He also heard the racket and had to investigate as well. "Your son called Goten stupid and made him cry. So I told him to apologize." Bulma answered. "Well if he is acting stupid than he is only stating the obvious. The boy is just like his Baka father after all. Hn. " "That is not the point Vegeta. I don't want our son to be mean...like You." With that Vegeta turned to his son. "Boy, apologize to him and STOP THIS RACKET!" "Yes Father." Trunks replied with a teeny bit of fear in his voice. Sometimes Vegeta can be scary.

Trunks turns to Goten and takes the sobbing boys hands into his and looks up into his face. "Chibi, I'm sorry I called you stupid. I guess I am stupid sometimes too. Your my best friend and I really didn't mean it. Forgive me?" Goten looks up into Trunks pleeding eyes and his tears stop. He so loves Trunks. He is his best friend too. "Yes Trunks, I forgive you. I'm sorry I cried. It just really hurt." "I know Goten but it is over now. Hey! You wanna go get a snack!" "YEAH!" Goten looooooved snacks. "OK, lets go!"

The boys went down to the kitchen and made themselves chocolate brownie sundaes complete with whipped cream and a cherry on top. "Nothing like comfort food eh Goten?" Trunks said. "Yeah Trunks. Con...fert food. Trunks, whats con...fert?" Trunks rolls his eyes and answers. "CoMfOrt is somthing that makes you feel good." "Well that is definately ice cream." Goten agrees this time actually knowing what he is agreeing with.

Seeing the boys finished with their snack Bulma tells them it is time to go to bed. "Ok Mom. Goten and I wanna get an early start on that snow in the morning." Trunks turns and looks out the window. "Wow...Goten look outside! It is like a blizzard out there!" Goten looks and his eyes get as big as saucers. "Oh my gosh Trunks. We are gonna have soooo much fun tomorrow!" with that you could barely see the blur that was Trunks and Goten on their way to bed. They couldn't wait to get to sleep knowing what tomorrow will bring.  



	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

CHAPTER 3

It was 6am and Goten awoke first. "Trunks, Trunks wake up!" He begged while kneeling next to him and pushing down on him so he bounced up and down on the mattress. "Hey hey...Goten I'm up. Stop bouncing me." Trunks sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked Goten. "Um...I dunno." Goten replied. Trunks moved Goten over so he could see the clock since he was blocking it from his view. "Six am? You gotta be crazy. It's not even light out yet." "But I can't wait to go outside and make a snowman Trunks." "Well your gonna have to wait Goten because you won't be able to see the snowman in the dark anyway, plus my Mom won't let us go out until we eat a good breakfast." "Well then get up so we can get some breakfast. I'm hungry anyways." Goten admitted. "Of corse you are. Your always hungry." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later both boys are up and heading down into the kitchen when they smell the wonderful smell of french toast and sausage cooking. "Mmmm...Mom that smells awesome!" "Glad you think so. Have a seat and I'll fix you two a plate. Can't wait to get outside, huh?" Bulma asks. "I'm gonna build a snowman!" Goten offers up proudly as Trunks rolls his eyes at his friends immaturity. "Well then, eat up. By the time your finished it should be light enough outside for you guys to go out."

The boys chow down their food and then take their dirty dishes to the sink. "Alright Goten. Lets go get our snowsuits on and head out!" "YEA!" Goten replies. The boys get dressed for the fridged weather and head out into the fresh snow. As they step outside both boys' eyes get as wide as saucers as they say in unison..."WOW!" "I have never seen this much snow in my whole life." Trunks says. "Me either!" Goten replies as he flies into the stuff and starts digging a hole into it. "What are you doing Goten? I thought you wanted to make a snowman." "I do but first I wanna make some tunnels." "Um...ok...let's make tunnels." So they make tunnels. Getting tired of making tunnels after about a half an hour Trunks decieds to have a snowball fight with Goten. After all it was his turn now to come up with the activity.

Goten makes a few small snowballs and reluctantly throws them at Trunks. He didn't want to hurt him even though being a saiyan it probably wouldn't hurt anyways. Trunks decieds it would be fun to make huge ones and throw them at Goten. So he does and he throws them really hard and into Goten's face. Trunks laughs thinking this is hilarious. Goten screams "OW! Trunks that hurts." "Oh yeah." Trunks throws 5 more in a row at Goten in the same way each one making its mark. By this time Goten is crying. "Trunks stop! Please stop!" Goten pleads. "Stop being a baby. It can't hurt that bad. You are a Saiyan ya know. Stop your blubbering. Your making yourself look stupid." "I'm not stupid." "Are you really sure about that Goten? Only stupid little babies cry." Trunks apparently forgot about what happend the previous night when he made Goten cry by calling him names. With that he threw thoes huge snowballs again. This time hitting Goten's backside which in turn made him lose his balance and fall into the snow. Trunks laughs evilly not realizing that he was hurting his best friend. He was just having fun after all. "Get over it now Goten. Don't be an idiot. I didn't hurt you." That did it. Goten was really hurting inside now. All he could think about was how Trunks kept calling him a baby, stupid, and an idiot and how he wouldn't listen to his pleas to stop. If Trunks asked him to stop doing something he would stop because he cares enough about Trunks to not hurt him. Maybe Trunks thinks he really is stupid. After all he does keep saying it. Goten doesn't know what to do. "What are you going to do now, Goten? Gonna throw some of thoes tiny little snowballs at me? Think you can hit me? I bet you can't. You're as dumb as your father if you think you can hit me." "Don't make fun of my Dad Trunks!" Goten says trying to defend his Dad. "Heck Goten, even my Dad says your Dad is stupid...of corse he calls him an idiot too. Well it doesn't really matter." "It does too matter! Trunks...I hate you!" Goten starts crying uncontrollably and then takes to the air and speeds off to who knows where...he isn't even sure where he is going. He just knows he wants to get away from all the name calling...get away from Trunks.

Trunks looks after Goten seeing him speed off like that. "Baby. Whatever. He'll be back." With that he decieds to go inside. As soon as he gets inside Bulma looks at her son. "Where's Goten honey?" "Oh, he went home. He didn't want to play anymore." Trunks answered his mother. "Ok. I was just about to call you guys in for some hot chocolate. Oh well. Here ya go Trunks. I guess you get 2." Trunks takes his hot beverage and goes into the living room to watch a movie. "He'll be back." he thinks again. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. The only thing that is mine is the story.

CHAPTER 4

Goten was so upset over HIS best friend making him feel like he is stupid but the final straw was when he said what he did about his Dad. 'Trunks thinks I am stupid...he thinks my Daddy is a stupid idiot and Trunks Dad says my Daddy is one too and Trunks thinks I am like my Dad...Vegeta probably thinks I am stupid too.' Goten thinks to himself. "I AM NOT STUPID!" Goten says aloud through his cries as he speeds away to parts unknown. His heart hurts so bad it makes feel sick. He has felt pain in battle but never before has he felt pain like this. He has always only felt love...from everyone. Does Trunks hate him? He thought they were best friends. They were best friends his whole life. Goten doesn't know how to deal with this. The pain is just too much. He just keeps flying and flying through never ending tears blurring his vision. He doesn't know where he is now. All of the sudden Goten rams right into a thick tree that is barely seen because it is covered with snow. BAM! Goten is immediately knocked unconscious from the collision and falls to the thick snow below. Due to his weight and the fall, his tiny body sinks down into the snow. And there he lay, no one knowing where he is...unconscious and all alone.

Trunks movie finally ended and now he was bored. 'I know! I'll just call Goten and see if he wants to come back over and play video games with me again. Maybe I'll actually let him win a few times.' Trunks goes over to the phone and rings up Goten's house. After about 5 rings Gohan answers the phone. "Hello, Son residence." "Um Gohan...Is Goten there?" Trunks asks. "I thought he was over at your house." Gohan responds. "Well he was until he got mad at me cuz I hit him with a snowball. Then he took off and I guessed he just came home...you mean he is not there?" "No. He's not. Trunks, when did he leave?" "Ummmmm...about 2 hours ago I think. He should have been home a long time ago." Trunks says. He is beginning to worry. "Hang on a minute Trunks. I'm going to use my ki and see if I can locate him." Gohan uses his ki and desperately searches for his little brothers energy. His heart starts beating extremely fast as he realizes he can't find anything. He goes back to the phone to an anxiously waiting Trunks. "Trunks, I cant feel his energy anywhere! Was he ok when he left your house?" Gohan asks." "Ummmm...he was kind of crying...a lot. He said he hated me. He was kind of mad." Trunks confessed fearfully. "Damnit Trunks! Why didn't you go after him? Which way did he go?" Gohan spat out at Trunks. "Um I think it was South." He replied. "I gotta go find him! I'm gonna get my Dad! Trunks, go find your Dad and tell him what happened and tell him to help us find him. I know something had to have happened to him and it is way too cold out there. Oh God...I hope he didn't freeze to death!" With that Gohan hung up the phone leaving Trunks standing there on the other line with his mouth wide open and his heart sinking into his stomach with worry for his friend.

Half an hour later Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks desperately fly all around the distance between Capsule corp and the Son house. Each of them trying with everything they have to find Gotens' energy. No one can feel a thing. Everyone becomes really worried. They all deciede to spit up and to raise their energy if either of them find him. Goku deciedes to IT up to the lookout to see if Piccolo could help him find him from up there.

Meanwhile:

Goten lay at the foot of the tree. He as been there for 2 hours. He woke up once. His head hurt so bad and he was so cold he was almost immediately brought back into unconsciousness. He was still alive and his ki very very faint. If he wasn't found soon he would surely die of hypothermia.

Up at the lookout Goku finds Piccolo and Piccolo goes to the edge and searches for the fallen demi-sayian. "I feel an energy very faint. It is over by the woods near your house. It keeps fluctuating. I think it is him." Piccolo says after searching with everything he had. "You need to go. NOW!" Piccolo demands "...and bring him here immediately the second you find him. I will have Dende ready." "Right." Goku answers and disappears.

At the same time as Goku was at the lookout Trunks feels the extremely faint energy. He flies as fast as his body would allow to see if it was him. Digging through the snow Trunks finds his fallen best friend. He is so distraught by Goten's appearance that he forgot to alert the others. Goten was so cold and wouldn't wake up. "OH GOD...GOTEN!" Trunks was rocking Goten in his arms with tears streaming down his cheeks as Goku appeared. "TRUNKS! BRING HIM HERE! QUICKLY!" Goku screamed knowing that timing was everything. Trunks did as he was told and Goku, Goten and Trunks were immediately transported to the lookout. As soon as they appeared there Dende got to work. Trunks couldn't stop crying this time feeling so much guilt over the situation. He knew it was all his fault. Goku summoned the others via the rising of his ki as soon as he knew his son was in Dende's care.

"I am so sorry Goku. Oh God I can't believe this is my fault. I should have never called him all thoes names." With that confession Trunks ran to Goten's side. Dende continued to heal him. It was taking a very long time. "Why is it taking so long?" Goku asked. "He was almost dead Goku. He has trauma to his head. He must have flew into something and was knocked out and with the weather conditions and all. He was...just be glad he is part Sayian. That is what allowed him to last this long in the snow.

At that moment Gohan and Vegeta arrived at the lookout. "Dad, is he going to be alright?" Gohan asks Goku. "He almost died Gohan. Your little brother flew into a tree and then almost died of hypothermia." Goku said in a quiet serious tone never once taking his eyes off his son.

Trunks still sat next to Goten as Dende continued to try to heal him. He hugged himself and was rocking back and forth as tears continued to stream down his face. "Boy!" Vegeta spat at his son and was immediately stopped by Gohan's hand on his shoulder. Gohan just shook his head no. Vegeta realized what Gohan was doing and he changed his tone his eyes softening as he looked at his son. "Son..." He began again. Quieter and with more feeling this time which was uncharacterlistic for him. "He'll be alright son." Vegeta walked over, knelt and put a hand on his sons shoulder. Trunks turned around and put his arms around his Dad. "I am so sorry Dad. I didn't mean to hurt him. I should have listened to you and Mom last night and stopped calling him names. I really hurt him bad." He turns to Goten. "Goten...please wake up. I promise, I'll never hurt you again. You are my best friend. I love you Goten."

Just then Goten opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked over at Trunks. "I love you too Trunks. I forgive you. You can't help it you're like your Dad?" Goten said to Trunks with a smirk. Trunks looked at him at first with disbelief over what he just said, then with a smirk of his own. Then both boys hugged.

Seeing Goten was now awake everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. Goku went to his son and put his arms out to him. Goten released his embrace around Trunks to embrace his Dad. "Goten, you really had me worried son. We couldn't find your energy anywhere. I am so glad your ok. I am so glad you and Trunks are ok. Let's go home son. I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you. Trunks, Vegeta. You two are welcome to come home with us for dinner. I want to thank you for helping find Goten." Goku says. "Hn. The woman's waiting at home." Vegeta says. He turns to Trunks. "You can go if you want to boy." "I sure do! Thanks Dad." Trunks replies. With that everyone held onto Goku and they all disappeared on their way to Goku's house. Vegeta smirked and started to fly home. Glad everything was over and he could go back to his gravity room and continue his training.

The End

Well thats it guys. I really hope you liked it. I usually don't do angst. Please review. I love reviews. Read my other stories too if you have the chance. They are both comedies. I'm sure you'd like them. 


End file.
